


dream a little dream of me

by tellthatdevil



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/F, Somnophilia, just some soft sleepy sex, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthatdevil/pseuds/tellthatdevil
Summary: Aziraphale had seen many glorious things in her immortality. Magnificent works of art, the greatest structures conceived of by mankind, the most beautiful people to walk the earth. And few if any compared to the sight in front of her.Crowley, hair splayed across a dark pillowcase, her mouth parted as her hips moved, barely covered by a thin sheet.Yes, while man was more than capable of creating great beauty, the sight of Crowley teetering towards the edge, even in her dreams, was nothing short of heavenly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "dream a little dream of me", I'm rather fond of the Ella Fitzgerald and the Mamas & the Papas version, but there's like a million

Aziraphale had seen many glorious things in her immortality. Magnificent works of art, the greatest structures conceived of by mankind, the most beautiful people to walk the earth. And few if any compared to the sight in front of her. 

Crowley, hair splayed across a dark pillowcase, her mouth parted as her hips moved, barely covered by a thin sheet. 

Yes, while man was more than capable of creating great beauty, the sight of Crowley teetering towards the edge, even in her dreams, was nothing short of heavenly. 

For a long moment, Aziraphale contented herself with watching the demon as her hips twisted beneath the sheet, sliding further down, exposing her slim waist. Half-whimpers fell from her lips, still stained from the dark lipstick she nearly always had on. Crowley tossed her head to the side, exposing her elegant neck and the bite mark that marked Crowley as hers. 

Now, she was perfectly well aware that Crowley was her own demon, but it was also rather nice to have left her mark on Crowley. Aziraphale traced the varying shades of bruise as she thought back to how it came to be there. In a few, short words before we return to Crowley’s current predicament, it involved a rather thick strap on, Crowley being a terrible brat as she rode on Aziraphale’s lap and Aziraphale being distinctly over Crowley’s attitude and thus decided to shut her up with a bite. Of course, that did little to quell Crowley’s attitude, even as she came hard, pulling viciously at Aziraphale’s curls. 

Aziraphale was wrenched back into the present by the sound of Crowley’s voice. 

“Pleassse, Angel,” the words were murmured into the pillow, just barely audible even in the quiet night’s air. 

After a moment’s deliberation, Aziraphale crawled beneath the thin sheet, positioning herself between Crowley’s already splayed legs. Nudging her partner’s knees just slightly wider to accommodate Aziraphale’s shoulders, Aziraphale found herself with a perfect view of Crowley’s satin panties. 

The emerald green fabric was practically two shades darker than it was meant to be with Crowley’s wetness. Delicately, Aziraphale brushed a kiss over the wettest spot, delighting in the high pitched moan it elicited. Aziraphale pulled back to assess her position. The tricky thing would be removing Crowley’s pants before she woke from her dream and spoiled Aziraphale’s fun. 

“Oh dear, of course,” Aziraphale whispered to herself before miracling away Crowley’s pants. “Much better.” 

Aziraphale had one revision to her earlier statement that the sight of Crowley moaning in her sleep was greater than any sight of man’s. This sight of Crowley’s legs thrown open, exposing her dripping centre was nearly incomparable and indescribable and was whatever was beyond heavenly. 

One of Crowley’s legs twitched near her head, breaking Aziraphale from her reverie. 

With a near worshipful reverence, Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s clit, letting her tongue dart out to sample the wetness there. Her tongue slowly traced the outer edge of Crowley’s cunt, gathering the abundant wetness. 

Crowley’s hips jumped slightly and her whimper echoed in the room. 

The corners of Aziraphale’s mouth twitched up as she worked her way down Crowley’s cunt. She gently worked her tongue into Crowley, tasting from the source. 

As Crowley began to squirm, Aziraphale placed one hand on her abdomen, keeping her in place. Her other hand drifted up Crowley’s thigh slowly, tracing the soft, delicate skin there. Upon reaching the apex, Aziraphale’s fingers danced across her pelvis, finding her clit with ease. 

Aziraphale delighted in the little noises her teasing were pulling from the demon, but she wanted more. 

Curling her tongue within Crowley, she finally found that sweetest spot (with only slight modifications to the length of her tongue). A flood of wetness soaked her face as Crowley moved closer to the brink. 

Without warning, a hand tugged insistently at Aziraphale’s hair, shocking her out of her task at hand. Aziraphale lifted her head, staring incredulously up Crowley’s body. 

The demon stared back with hooded, dark eyes, looking thoroughly debauched and rather pleased with herself. 

“How long have you been awake?” Aziraphale demanded, strumming her thumb against Crowley’s clit. 

Crowley hissed at the sensation, her head tilting back for a moment. “Since you started miracling away my clothes. You could have just woken me up, you know. Fuck, keep going, angel.” 

Aziraphale’s thumb stilled but did not move away from its position over Crowley’s clit, exerting just enough pressure to make the demon squirm with pleasure. “Naughty, naughty. You should’ve said something.” 

“You...you… you seemed determined, angel,” Crowley whined, her voice pitching up. “C’mon now, angel, don’t stop now.” 

“Hm, maybe I should just let you go back to sleep. You always get so grouchy if you don’t get enough rest.” Despite her words, Aziraphale made no move away from Crowley’s clit, instead applying slightly more pressure until she drew out a low moan from the other woman. 

“Angel,” Crowley hissed as her hips jumped into Aziraphale’s hand. “Please, I’m begging you.” 

“You do always beg so prettily, my dear,” Aziraphale hummed lightly, blowing over Crowley’s wetness. Crowley’s fingers tugged insistently at her hair in an attempt to bring Aziraphale closer. “Don’t be rude now, my dear.” 

Grinning up at Crowley between her heaving breasts, Aziraphale conceded to Crowley’s demands, licking a long strip up her cunt. She swirled her tongue around Crowley’s clit, drawing out a low moan and twitch of the other woman’s hips. 

“Right, right there, angel,” moaned Crowley, tossing her head back. 

Aziraphale gently sucked her clit between her lips, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. As she felt Crowley’s abdomen tensing beneath her fingers, she pulled back, trying to draw the moment out just slightly longer. Crowley’s fingers tightened painfully in protest. Aziraphale exhaled slowly against Crowley’s cunt, giggling at Crowley’s low moan of, “Aziraphale.” 

Moving her hand up from Crowley’s thigh, she slipped two fingers into Crowley’s cunt, a gush of wetness spilling over her palm. She curled her fingers until she found that perfect, soft spot. Crowley’s hips jumped desperately and Aziraphale knew she was hovering on the edge. 

As she circled Crowley’s clit, she pumped her fingers slowly in and out, dragging against her front wall. Crowley keened above her, nearly levitating off the bed. Aziraphale added a third finger and Crowley spun off over the edge with a scream. 

Aziraphale gently licked the wetness coating the apex of Crowley’s thighs as she brought her down from her orgasm, mindful of how sensitive she was. Pulling her fingers out slowly, Aziraphae pressed tiny kisses to the soft skin of her inner thighs until Crowley tugged her up by her hair. 

Nose to nose, Arizaphale smiled, even as Crowley pouted. Aziraphale offered her wet fingers to Crowley who sucked them into her mouth one by one. Aziraphale’s eyes went wide as Crowley’s tongue slowly circled each finger, cleaning her own wetness off them. 

With a hunger, Aziraphale brought their mouths together, swiping her tongue into Crowley’s mouth without hesitation. As they drew apart, Aziraphale panted against her mouth. “You always taste so good.” Crowley hummed contentedly. 

“You need me to…?” She trailed off, coasting a hand down Aziraphale’s back until it reached her ass. “You know,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Mm, in a bit, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” 

Crowley buried her face in Aziraphale’s shoulder, chuckling. “Sure thing, angel. Sure thing.” Crowley manuvered Aziraphale’s body so her back pressed against Crowley’s front. She curled one hand around one of Aziraphale’s tits. “Fuck, I love your tits.” 

“Go to sleep, Crowley, my dear.” 

“Yes, dear,” Crowley pressed a final kiss to Aziraphale’s neck before settling back into her pillow. “See you in the morning, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! as always, I take requests, prompts etc. 
> 
> ko-fi.com/tellthatdevil
> 
> tell-that-devil.tumblr.com


End file.
